Rain
by DazzlingClouds
Summary: After so long, Tai still feels the hurt whenever he recalls that rainy day. One-shot!


This a one-shot that I wrote some time back in April. So, actually this is the first Taiora I've written in my entire life. (Y) The other one was the first that I've ever published.

**Rain**

Tai looked up at the sky. A few dark spots had stained the white concrete he was standing on. Dark clouds loomed overhead, and within a few seconds he heard a roar of thunder from behind him. Tai sighed as he quickened his steps to a jog, hoping against hope to beat the rain in a race to the shelter of Tokyo University, cradling his bag as he made his way.

Tai was 21 now. He hadn't changed much, still that tall, dark, athletic Tai who loved soccer more than anything else. Except that his signature bushy hair was trimmed to a neat businessman cut to suit to the looks of a businessman. Except that he became much more composed than before, rarely losing himself in heated arguments and whatsoever. Except that the sunshine about him went missing, and what took the place of his lopsided grins and boyish laughter was frowns and sighs.

It had been years since his last adventure in the Digital world. It was a lot of fun to have his team mates around, fighting together, playing together. But as everyone grew up, more burdens weighed on their shoulders, and time set aside for trips to the Digital World became less and less. Soon, when the Digidestined graduated from high school, they sort of lost touch, going their separate ways. As the leader of the Digidestined, Tai still made occasional visits to the Digital World, sometimes with Izzy or Kari, but most of the time alone. He still bothered to because he wanted to keep the peace of the Digital World and see Agumon, but really, it is because that is the only place where he would be reminded of the fun he had with the digimons, with his friends, with Sora.

Sora.

A boom of thunder brought him back to reality. He began to adjust his neatly ironed shirt and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He took a deep breath and shook his head, but his thoughts kept running back to her.

When was the last time he saw her? How was she now? Did she move somewhere else beyond his reach, without his knowledge? For all he knew, Sora was offered a scholarship to both Tokyo University and Kyoto University to study fashion design. But she had turned down Tokyo University's offer. He didn't understand why. Or maybe he did. He stared at the dark clouds outside, watching the tiny raindrops appear from the sky and fall down onto the cold, hard ground. The rain always reminded him of that fateful day.

It was a cloudy afternoon. Tai had played soccer by himself all day, enjoying the wind that ruffled his hair as he ran freely without a care in the world. After all, he had just received his acceptance letter to Tokyo University, and this news he embraced with enthusiasm. Beads of perspiration dripped from his face as he exhibited his amazing soccer skills, shooting the ball gracefully and powerfully into the goal. He smiled as he watched the ball crash into the net with full force, as if it was a meteor that landed on Earth.

Tai walked to the goal to retrieve the ball. As he did so he closed his eyes, breathing in the cool air that froze his nostrils. It was getting a little chilly with all that wind coming from the dark clouds, but he liked it. When he opened his eyes, he spotted an auburn-haired girl standing next to his soccer ball.

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. His heart fluttered, and he could feel his body warming up against the chill. Keep cool, Tai, keep cool.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hey." Sora kicked the ball back to him. She flashed him a warm smile. "Heard you got into Tokyo University, congratulations."

"Thanks." Tai smiled back at her. He could tell that she was unusually happy that day - happy for him, maybe? He hoped so. Maybe.

"So what's up? You look really happy today."

"Nothing." But Tai could see that this was not true, he always saw through her. To him, she was the easiest person to read in the world.

"Come on Sora, just tell me." He passed the ball gently to her.

Sora caught the ball with her right foot and took a deep breath. Her face flushed a crimson red as she looked down at the ball.

"Matt asked me out today."

Suddenly, a roar of thunder was heard. Tai didn't know what to say, he just felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. If not for the thunder, Sora might just hear his heart break.

Tai looked at his feet, unable to meet her gaze. "Congratulations to you, too," he muttered, barely audible.

"Thanks." She glanced at the dark sky. "It's going to rain."

Tai looked up. He knew that Sora loved the rain, so he just stood there in silence with her. He closed his eyes.

Usually he would be the one ushering her into shelter, but that day he just wanted the cold rain to hit him, to hide his sadness, to pause and blur the world into a lonely landscape, even if it is only for awhile.

He waited, but the rain never came. The chill was replaced by surprising warmth. Tai opened his eyes and saw what was happening. Sora was embracing him.

"You're going away soon. I'd miss you."

"Why? Aren't you going to Tokyo too?"

"I turned it down. I'm going to Kyoto." With this Sora tightened her grip on him, and he did the same, as if he would never see her again. He breathed in as much of her as he could and tried to embed this moment into his memory. He closed his eyes.

He always thought he still had a chance with Sora even after that lonely Christmas, as long as Sora remains single, but it's too good to be true, isn't it?

Now who would take care of Sora and make sure she's alright? Who would be there to listen to her grumbles or praises for others or to play soccer with her? Who would remind her to not to stay in the rain for too long, so that she wouldn't fall sick?

Tai shifted uneasily. Sensing his tension, Sora released him from her grip and smiled at him. Tai's heart began to knock uncontrollably against his chest again as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry, Matt's gonna be there too."

Matt?

Lightning flashed in the sky and suddenly his world became all blurry as the rain fell from the sky. At that very moment, he swore that each of the million pieces of his heart just broke into another million shards.

He saw Sora grin as she stretched out her arms, twirling around happily in the rain.

Tai sighed as the university's morning bell rang, waking him from his thoughts. He checked his watch and left for his first lecture.

Damn, why did it hurt so much?

**End**

Hope you liked it! I originally wanted it to be a story, not a one-shot, but after ending it like that, I've no idea how to continue. Hehe. Reviews are welcome! :D

Special thanks to CherrygirlUK19, Digi Yo, Valechan92, REDxYELLOW who reviewed _I Stole Your First Kiss_. You have no idea how happy you made me when I received my first few reviews (of my life)!

PS. Anyway, after receiving the reviews, I was so happy that I decided to review other people's stories! Then I realised that they reply through private message! So I'm making it up to you here!:)


End file.
